Mutt
by KD-LoseAider
Summary: Indominus Rex seemed like a savage beast during the attack of Jurassic World, but how much of it was truly "killing for sport?" Was it for revenge as well? How could any creature have such an urge to kill without motive? Do we truly know what went on behind the secretive walls of the lab and the exhibit? Only through her eyes do we understand the hybrid's wrath...


_It was time._

A clawed hand scraped gently at the walls that kept her safe and warm. The silence of her slumber was serenity, the hum of the outer world seeming eons away. But, it was _time_. It was time to see this world, she knew. A feeling within her only whispered louder the longer she waited. She scratched harder, using what muscle she could. A new home remained, and her claws scratched hungrily to see all it had to offer.

 _Crack._ With a quick burst, her claws burst free of the wall, and she rested it tiredly on the newly formed wedged, crimson eye peering out at the world. She breathed rapidly. It was all so _bright._ There was much to look at, but what she immediately noticed was a large, ovular figure before her. It rocked slowly. She blinked for the first time, eyelid forming a vertical slit. The figure concerned her. She continued to clamber out of the surprisingly fragile wall, what had been all she knew. Quite soon, she found herself in the crumbled remains of the wall. She examined a piece, and saw that the teetering figure was presumably made of the same substance.

That could only mean there was another.

Covered in warm mucus, she scrambled to stand up. It was almost as if she was born to know what to do, she realized. She violently shook a piece of the wall off of her head, and stared at the figure again, fixing her stance. She flexed her small claws, and padded around the wobbling…thing. There was a small piece breaking away from its wall, very slowly moving. She was curious—was there truly another creature inside? Like her? Perhaps it was something more monstrous. She peeped down at her claws again, and placed one over the piece. It was indeed like her wall, thus meaning she could easily break it like she did her own. She could free what was inside.

She scratched it, revealing a small area of skin, similar to her own. She squawked in surprise, and felt a different emotion surge through her. She didn't want to have someone like her. This world was _hers_. There was only room for her alone, and she wasn't going to share. She tore through the wall, instantly reaching the creature within. She hooked both of her middle talons into it, and tore the creature from its walls. It lay limply in the remains of its confinement, breathing rapidly and staring up at its eerily similar predator, which licked her lips with hunger.

She bore her fangs, and proceeded to shred the flesh of the other creature, devouring it heartily as its pained wails began to grow weaker. It was then she noticed that a sharp beeping noise was screaming profusely outside of this strange clear chamber. Large white beings came bounding into the dark room, and for the first time in her life she felt fear. Were they going to kill her, as she did this doppelganger? She swallowed the last chunk of flesh as she stared warily at them, as they crowded around her. She paced nervously, and saw one lean closer.

It had a strange head, she noted. A black tuft of...something, covered from the top of it. Its eyes were thinner than the other beings, its skin a shade yellower. The corners of its mouth pulled upward as it showed its peculiar square teeth. "Indominus Rex…" it muttered. The voice puzzled and disturbed her. It was so…alien. It turned to the others, and communicated with them. "She _ate_ her sibling! Ha! Masrani's going to be quite surprised about this! She'll be a hit, I tell you."

Another being, with orange long tufts and bigger, brighter eyes stepped forward. "Wu, he might be upset by the fact that the other one is dead."

"Nonsense! We created the other Indominus in case one of them died, Miss Dearing. By the look and nerve of this one here, I don't think she's going to have a problem growing up—and that's news Masrani wants to hear," the other replied. She noticed the change in pitch from the two, the first one being deeper. It studied her further. "Look at that…she has thumbs."

"What?" another gasped, coming closer. "Won't Masrani see that? I mean, what if he finds out that we used–"

"He suggested it," the first being said quickly. "Masrani wanted a bigger, better dinosaur. If anyone asks, we've used a number of modern animals in the creation of Indominus Rex, along with the other dinosaur DNA. The thumbs could've even come from a raccoon."

"It's unethical and against the regulations," the orange tufted one spoke in a heated tone, but began to show her teeth in the same way the first one had. "You know, maybe it's not that bad. She'll be incredibly smart after all. Maybe we can even teach her a few tricks. That will definitely catch the investors' interests."

"Precisely," the first chuckled. When the invisible walls of the chamber rose, she gave a nervous caw, squatting onto all fours. A pole with a loop on it shot towards her, and tightened around her neck. She struggled against them, panic running through her veins. Suddenly something came over her jaws, holding them together. She tried to shake her head, and felt a pair of limbs wrap around her body. She squawked meekly, but noticed after some time that the limbs were oddly warm.

They placed her inside of a cage, and slammed the door shut. She heard them chattering to one another, but didn't care to listen. She kneeled to the ground, and curled up into a ball. She immediately began to miss what had been her home, her protection. She remembered what it had felt like eating the other creature—it tasted good, and fed her hungry stomach. But, she was still hungry. She also felt… powerful. But, the other creatures made her feel afraid, but she was determined not to show it.


End file.
